happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
HTF Break/Season 5
List of Breaks # Who Gives a Buck?: There can be no winner at Big Buck's casino. Or so it may seem. # Knuckle Cracker: Mass's strength is tested when he tries to crack a walnut. # Cuff Cut: Crabby has a plan to separate himself and Goof. But fate has other plans. # Do or Diamond: Lifty and Shifty try to raid a jewelry store. # Grasp Hole: Proof Random and claw machines don't mix. # Hand Opening: The grand opening of Tycoon's new store means a grand closing to his life. # Side-Kicked: Morton and Mix attempt to prank Senseless. # From Anger to Zee: Dexter makes coffee for Zee. # Watery Survival: Tide tries to help an exhausted Foxy. # Random's Act of Silence: Random does something silent but deadly in an elevator. # Parasite Sized: Arlo mistakes Sunset for a succulent bug. # Break the Siren: Nimbus gets distracted by the enchanting songs of Coral. # Cut to the Chase: Switchy learns why he should never run with scissors. # Mirror Mirror: Lovely needs to buy a mirror inside Quartz's shop. # Joking on Mixture: Bushy tries to pull a bad chemical prank on Mix. # Spike It Up a Bit: Marshal uses Raymond's spikes as knobs. # Fight Fyre with Phyre: Things spice up when Fyre and Phyre eat chili. # Failed Attempt: Pierce and Blake steal a Chromebook. # Rotten Potatoes: Cap is trying to help Emmy pick up the potatoes. # No Strings Attached: Random tries to find out where Disco Bear's disco ball leads to. # Grab a Bite: Quist uses a shark grabber to entertain Raymond and Flaky. # Break Fast: Lia is trying to prepare her breakfast quickly before Stamp comes to her house. # Lip Locked: Cub does the Kylie Jenner lip challenge unknowably. # Amber Alert: Trouble happens at the oldest tree in Tree Town. # Cub a Dub Dub: Pop gives Cub a bath and someone wants to help him. # Maple Scareup: Lumber will think twice about sapping a tree for syrup. # Something Shiny: Rolly gets distracted by a shiny diamond while racing against Ellie. # Fiery Lantern: Lucerna mistakes Dusk and Dawn as ghosts and tries to attack them. # Deadphones: After buying a pair of headphones, Flakes decides to prank Edgehog with it. # Wild Call: Cam E. Leon and Aurora team up to catch the wild Geo. # Requesting Reforestation: Walter is angered by the falling dry leaves during the fall. # Hickory Spoked Sausages: Spoke finds the tail he lost in that sausaging accident. # Don't Play with Killer Bunny: Giggles sneaks into Lucy and her friends' treehouse and kidnaps Snowball. # Free Shipping: Flakes tries to draw one of the shippings he likes while Edgehog distracts him. # Just Beet It: A mundane grocery store situation changes into chaos after a little push from Nimbus. # Giggles Gets Belayed: Raymond sets up Giggles for wall climbing. # Popcorn out of Nowhere: Emojie wants Fatty to share his popcorn. # Ear-Splitting Birthday: Nimbus' friends throw him a surprise party, so surprising in fact that it ruptures his eardrums. # Usher Raymond: Paws shows the fun side of Raymond's movie theater job. # Firefish Hunts: Mora eats a firefish, somehow causing his body to get burned and then explode. # Choking 'n' Wheel: Riro Fox's head gets hit by a wheel while he's cleaning up a dead body. # Flip Hypno: Mr. Hypnozier attempts hypnosis on both sides of Flippy. # Oh Crap, Toilet!: Taraco gets into trouble involving a portable toilet. # Oh Crap, Toilet! 2: Mushroomer goes to a portable toilet (obviously the one designated for females), not noticing the possible danger involving it as seen in the previous episode. # The Big Squeeze: Flaky gets caught in a heap of trouble when Pouches' tail gets caught by the elevator door. # Pure Suntanned: Pitch decided to do indoor tanning meanwhile Renee is searching for her. # Soda Jerk: Fizzles is served soda at a food joint. But if Jerky's the one working there, you can bet the service won't end good. # Pinch Back: Sunset pinches Ludwig, but her hands are full... # Slappin' Salmon: Russell fishes a salmon, but slaps him. Screenshots Givesabuck.png|Who Gives a Buck? Knuclecracker.png|Knuckle Cracker Goofncrabby.png|Cuff Cut Doordiamond.png|Do or Diamond Grasphole.png|Grasp Hole Hand.png|Hand Opening Sidekicked.png|Side-Kicked Angertozee.png|From Anger to Zee Waterysurvival.png|Watery Survival Randomactofsilence.png|Random's Act of Silence Parasitesized.png|Parasite Sized Breakthesiren.png|Break the Siren Idk.png|Cut to the Chase Mirrormirrors.png|Mirror Mirror Jokingonmixture.png|Joking on Mixture Spikeitupabit.png|Spike It Up A Bit. Fyrephyre.png|Fight Fyre with Phyre Blake 38.jpg|Failed Attempt Rottenpotatoes.png|Rotten Potatoes Nostringsattached.png|No Strings Attached Grababite.png|Grab A Bite Break fast.png|Break Fast Maplescareup.png|Maple Scareup Shinyobject.png|Something Shiny Firey lantern.png|Fiery Lantern Wildcall.png|Wild Call Requestreforest.png|Requesting Reforestation hickoryspoked.png|Hickory Spoked Sausages Popcornoutofnowhere.png|Popcorn out of Nowhere Earsplittingbirthday.png|Ear-Splitting Birthday Explosion break of Kingfisher.png|Firefish Hunts Fixed image goof.png|Choking 'n' Wheel Hpynzxizx.png|Flip Hypno Zzxcvzxx.png|Oh Crap, Toilet! Oh crap, toilet 2.png|Oh Crap, Toilet! 2 Bigsqueeze.png|The Big Squeeze Puresuntanned.png|Pure Suntanned sodajerk.png|Soda Jerk Slappin' Salmon.png|Slappin' Salmon Category:HTF Break Category:Lists